


Peggy knows

by kaige68



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy knows the drugs are bad for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy knows

**Author's Note:**

> I could not get into my meme prompt today, so I picked a random book, a random page, a random sentence, and then I wrote that story. The sentence was: Peggy knows the drugs are bad for her.

Peggy knows the drugs are bad for her.

Knows as they are pushed into the tubes that will bring the drugs to her body. Knows that the very second the plunger is hit, it is the beginning of the end. Knows that the drugs will kill her.

And that is not an abstract theory. The drugs will not kill her someday. They will kill her today. They will kill her in minutes.

Peggy sighs, feels the world slow, feels the panic rush in. It’s more than she expected an hour ago when she was being flippant. But there is nothing that Peggy can do, she can’t even rue the course of action that brought her to where she is.

Her heart slows. Her breathing is shallow with fear.

Her heart stops.

The families she has torn asunder file out of the viewing room.


End file.
